


Unbuckling Belts

by spndeansammylov



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, First time for both, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spndeansammylov/pseuds/spndeansammylov
Summary: "You wanna?" said Dean. They could both feel it was the right time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	Unbuckling Belts

**Author's Note:**

> The steaming hot sex scene from my other fic "Saturated Love" but without all the angst. Enjoy.

They where driving in Baby and just finished singing together a chorus particularly badly, both giggling like little kids, when Dean turned his head and smiled at Sam. They where together for some time, but didn’t have done more than kissing. Couldn’t really with Dad always in the same room or when with Bobby him just a room down from theirs. Now, they could both feel it was the right time.

"You wanna?" said Dean, but Sam had to repeat that sentence a few times in his head to get it.  
"Not, not that, I mean. Just, you know. Touch you?" Dean glanced at Sam every few seconds to gauge how he would react.

"Jesus, Dean. Yes, please." Sam wasn't even embarrassed that his voice had that humiliating break in the middle. Damn puberty.

When they parked in a field behind some trees to really be alone, he was shaking. Dean didn't feel any better, so they both had to laugh at how nervous they both were. "First time," Sam said solemnly.

"Yeah, Sammy, me too," Dean said, leaning in to kiss him.

After a few lovingly kisses he had to look at Sam.

He was almost as tall as him now, but his eyes. Were always the same. How they beamed at him with love. Sam was it for him. And he was it for Sam. 

"I love you so much, Sammy," Dean said, leaning closer to kiss him.  
Sam's heart threatened to burst, he was so happy.  
"I love you too, Dean. So much."

They kissed and explored each other's bodies, what they couldn’t really do in the suddenly cramped front seats, so they moved to the back seat. Sam lay on his back, staring at Dean above him.

"May I?" asked Dean, reaching for Sam's belt, while Sam just nodded. He was too stunned to form words at that moment. Dean unbuckled the belt, then the zipper, and pulled everything down with little effort, leaving Sam in just his boxers. The tent inside told its own story.

"So impressive, baby," and Dean kissed him again. He had to hold back, if he didn't, he was sure it would be over in two seconds flat. Oh God, Sam was perfect.

"So perfect," he murmured against Sam's skin as he slowly stripped Sam of his shirt so that he was only in his boxers and socks in front of him. Dean had all his clothes on, but he needed to feel more skin.  
Sam searched his eyes and when he didn't see any protest, he helped Dean pull his shirt up. They both paused for a few seconds and Dean nodded, so Sam helped him out of his jeans too after Dean got rid of his shoes.

Now they were just lying there in their boxers and their nerves were coming back full force.  
"Hi.", Sam said uncertainly. He smiled shyly at Dean and Dean had to smile back, Sam was so cute. He could eat him.  
Slowly, Dean took Sam's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it, soothing the skin with a little flick of his tongue.

Sam gasped and Dean could feel his cock twitching in his boxers.  
"Perfect for me, Sammy. Just for me," and nibbled over his neck to his nipples, sucking the left one into his mouth.  
"Dean!" Sam croaked, shuddering and was cumming in his jeans.

Dean could feel it, uhh, this was so hot. He needed to take the edge off and roughly grabbed his own cock under his underwear. After a few pulls, he was shuddering over Sam through his most intense orgasm.

"Sorry," Sam said meekly.

"We needed that." Dean grinned at Sam and they kissed again. "Besides, if we don't want to stop, we have all the time in the world, Sammy."

They both looked into each other's eyes. This was perfect. They were safe in the Impala, it was a beautiful day outside, not too hot and not too cold. Bobby, where they lived for the summer wasn't expecting them until nightfall, they had a fun day of driving ahead of them, and now they had this.

"You ... you can if you want," Sam said a little shyly, but firmly to Dean. He had always imagined it like this. The two of them in love with each other in the backseat. Or anywhere really, just Dean being so in love with him that he needed him right now and would make the first time so good for them both. He never wanted anyone else, he was sure Dean was the one.

"I want you, Dean. I love you and I've just imagined it all along. You ... you inside me, please." he was a little embarrassed. Talking about sex was really hard, but he wanted Dean to know how he felt.

Dean had imagined it just like that, too. The two of them in the back seat of the Impala, making love to Sam. Exploring his body, kissing every piece of skin and slowly sinking into his Sammy, making them both feel their love for each other. Yes, that's what he wanted.

"Yes, yes, I want that too," he murmured, leaning back to kiss him.

"Just let me get something to ease the way, okay". Sam nodded and watched as Dean crawled out of the Impala, in just his underwear, and headed for the trunk.

Dean rummaged in the trunk and found after some time the weapons bag that contained the weapon oil and returned with it to Sam in the back seat. When he got back to the car door, he had to grab his own dick or the whole thing would have been over before it even started.

Sam had found in the meantime half a tube of Vaseline, opened it and tested the feel between his fingers. It was slippery, but not as much as oil, a little draggy. Anyway, all the other tubes were medicinal ones. He didn't think Neosporin would be good for the nether regions. So, Vaseline it was. Sam had his left leg over the back of the seat and three fingers in his asshole. He was sweating all over, but the Vaseline did the job and eased the way. Sam was a little embarrassed, but at Dean's look he became bolder.

"Dean, come on. I couldn’t wait, need you inside me, please." If it kept up like this, Dean would never be able to let go of his cock. He squeezed it again, just to make sure he wouldn't come, chugged the weapon oil to their duffel bags at the bottom and limped into the back seat to Sam.

"Oh god, Sammy. Look at you. So gorgeous." His hands ran over Sam's pecs as he kissed Sam again. Sam brought his fingers out and reached for Dean's cock so he could spread some of the Vaseline on it. Dean's "Oh" was two octaves higher than usual when he felt Sam's fingers on him. He had to brace himself to keep from crushing Sam under him. He put Sam's right leg around his waist and slid his left arm under Sam's armpit so he could hold him very tightly in his arms. Sam hugged him with both arms, they lay there almost airtight, not a sheet of paper could have squeezed between them.

"Now, Dean." said Sam, smiling up at him.

Dean just nodded, too overwhelmed by the trust he saw in them, and freed his right arm to guide his cock into Sam. He felt with his finger where to go and when he felt the loosened hole, he guided his cock right there and slowly sank it in.

Dean hung his head and moaned. Damn, so tight, silky and warm. He was ruined, his right hand would never feel the same after this.

Sam felt Dean all around him. He felt his heart hammering against his chest, his own heartbeat not far behind, and he felt Dean trying to hold still. Oh, he was waiting for a signal.

"Yes, Dean. It's good. It just hurts a little. Slowly, please." And Dean did just that. Slowly he pressed more of his body weight against him and felt himself slowly, very slowly sinking deeper into Sam. After a long time, he came to a stop. Both of them were soaking wet from sweat, but glad that they really were doing it. They were connected, it couldn't be any closer. After some time for Sam to adjust, Sam stroked Dean's back with his hands to signal that he was ready.

Dean had only been waiting for his cue and pulled his pelvis back slightly.

Sam's breathing deepened and he watched with distended pupils as Dean pulled his cock almost all the way out, then slowly pushed it deep inside him again.

"Oh my god, Dean. You're inside me, I can feel you. So hot, oh fuck." Dean nodded and kissed Sam's neck. Oh god. He hugged Sam almost impossibly closer and started a slow rhythm that got deep and good until it wasn't enough and he had to pick up the pace. He brought his knees more under Sam so he had more leverage, Sam's ass now resting almost entirely on Dean's thighs, and he tried to find a faster rhythm. His hips were high above Sam's so he thrust almost vertically into Sam as he let out a shriek on the next thrust.

Dean was so into it that he winced when he heard it and stopped immediately.

"Sam? Oh God, did I hurt you?"

Sam looked almost dazed. He cleared his throat and smiled at Dean. "No, no. Not at all. It's really good, but it's even better now. Try doing that again."

Dean searched Sam's expression, but found only the truth, so he looked at Sam's face as he made the next thrust, and there he could feel his cock sliding over a slightly harder bump.

Sam stretched his neck back and let out a deep moan. So Dean did it again and again.

They were both making noises now. It was so good, so deep. The rhythm quickened and they kissed as best they could. Most of the time they were breathing so hard that it was hard to concentrate on anything, just the feeling they were giving each other. Dean scrambled as close as he could to Sam's ass, what was now fully on Dean's thighs, setting up an almost punishing rhythm.

He breathed heavily against Sam's neck and held on.

Sam felt everything. Dean was completely wrapped around him, he was so deep inside him and his cock was rubbing against Dean's belly. He could feel his balls tighten and felt the telltale ache in his belly.

"Dean, Dean. Yes. Come on. Oh God, now, now, ah ahh," and Dean became impossibly fast to give Sam what he wanted. He felt Sam's muscles stiffen and with a cry he came between their bodies. Sam felt Dean tense up, but he didn't give up and brought Sam through his orgasm first and when Sam opened his eyes again, he saw Dean open his eyes and come too.

"Sammy! Oh God, uhhh" was all Dean could get out and then he shuddered through the hardest orgasm of his life. His arm gave out and he lie on top of Sam with all of his weight.

Sam stroked Dean's back and waited until they both caught their breath.

"Whoa," was all Dean could get out. Both of them were too exhausted to do anything, but just lie in each other's arms and wait for them to get some energy back. 

They must have dozed because the sun was already setting and Sam's cum was flaky between their belly's." Ugh," Sam said meaningfully, but smiled at Dean as he picked up another kiss before they had to clean up.

"Wet wipes, Sammy. Best invention after sliced bread."  
"Yes, Dean."  
"What, it's true?" Sam smiled fondly at Dean, who also smiled back.

"Come on, Sammy. Bobby was going to make steak today. I'm starving," Dean said, slapping Sam on the butt and getting dressed again.

Sam didn't have to be told twice. Bobby's steak was the best and he was starving too. They climbed into their front seats and smiled at each other. Sam leaned forward slightly and Dean came the rest of the way towards him and they shared such a lovingly kiss. If they would have any energy left, they would never make it out of there.

Bobby was waiting on the back porch with his grill, the steaks were sizzling on it as Sam and Dean staggered in.

"Right on time, boys. Go get some drinks, only a few minutes and we can eat."

He could hear them giggling like teenagers in the house and as they came back Dean was behind Sam so he could get a good look at his ass. Huh.

"Did you have a good ride?" asked Bobby after he got the steaks on a plate.

"Yeah," Dean said absentmindedly, and Sam just patted him on the stomach. Dean looked almost apologetic.

Sam just smiled back. He had to suppress a giggle. Dean clung to him like a lost puppy, his eyes were never leaving Sam as he could lose himself in his eyes. And in his lips.

Mmm, the way they had felt against his, he could just ... Dean stared at Sam's lips too and leaned forward.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Yeah, you guys had one, all right." He rolled his eyes.

"Now come on. Let's eat while it's hot. You're gonna need the energy."

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby in shock.

"Yeah, try to keep it down around me and I think I'm going to have to soundproof your room soon. Now let's eat, it's getting cold."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then beamed at Bobby.

"Yes, Bobby!" they said simultaneously.

Bobby looked at them fondly and shook his head.  
"Idjits."


End file.
